Message in a Bottle (episode)
:You may also be looking for the TNG episode "Ship in a Bottle". Seven of Nine finds an abandoned subspace relay network that has the ability to send a message, or in this case the Doctor, to a Starfleet ship detected in the Alpha Quadrant. Summary Teaser Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres and Commander Chakotay are walking along a corridor. Torres has run out of patience with the Seven of Nine's aloof, arrogant attitude. Chakotay admits Seven can be difficult but argues that Torres has never even tried to accept her as part of 's crew. Torres replies that her attitude, given Seven's, is justified. Seven then hails Chakotay to go to the astrometrics lab. Her tone and wording sound more like an order than a request. Torres cites this as a perfect example of what she it talking about. She warns Chakotay that she may take drastic action if Seven again gets in her way. Chakotay tells Torres that such statements from a senior officer are unwarranted and not needed. He orders her to act as such and find a way to deal with Seven. Chakotay meets Captain Kathryn Janeway outside astrometrics. She too has been hailed by Seven. They share a bemused expression as they enter. Chakotay asks Seven, who is busy at the console, what this is about. Seven informs them of her findings by increasing the astrometric sensor resolution. She tells them she has found something they need to see. She shows them a ship on the astrometrics viewscreen. Janeway asks what is special about this ship and Seven's response astounds them both, it is a Starfleet vessel. Act One Seven informs them that the ship is in the Alpha Quadrant. Amazed, Chakotay responds that she could not have extended the sensors' range to that degree. She confirms that she has not but informs them that she has done so enough to detect a huge relay station network. The network is apparently abandoned but it extends all the way to the edge of the Alpha Quadrant. The ship, she tells them, is in range of the network sensors on that far end. The two officers realize that they now have an opportunity to communicate with Starfleet, which they have not been able to do since being brought to the Delta Quadrant, four years earlier. ( ) Chakotay asks if a message can be sent to the ship. Seven confirms, though she adds that some modifications to their own transmitters must be made first. The message must be sent within the next 41 minutes or the ship will move out of range. Janeway orders the modifications be made immediately. With 16 minutes left the modifications are completed. On the bridge, Janeway orders a channel opened and gives the message. She identifies herself, Voyager and their position and coordinates. She also asks the receivers to adjust their comm signal to match theirs to answer. However, the only answer is the sound of her own words. Seven surmises that the distance is so great that the signal is being degraded before it reaches the ship. Lt. jg Tom Paris suggests using a stronger type of signal, one that would not degrade so quickly. Torres suggests a holographic data stream. Chakotay points out that it would take too much time to prepare such as the ship would be out of range by the time it was ready. Then they remember The Doctor, the ship's Emergency Medical Hologram. Torres rushes to sickbay and, before The Doctor can even finish asking what is happening, she transfers him to his mobile emitter and runs with it to astrometrics. Janeway arrives in astrometrics and explains the situation to The Doctor when he is reactivated there. The Doctor is well aware of how important this is but he is understandably concerned that he could be destroyed in the transmission process, going or coming back. Janeway tells him this is totally voluntary. She could have simply had him transmitted without him even knowing but over the years she has come to see him not as a hologram, but as a sentient lifeform. Because of his sentience she is giving him the choice. This mission, after all, could kill him. As Seven reports that the other ship is within 90 seconds of going out of range, The Doctor takes a deep breath. This may be the only chance the crew will ever have to get a message back to the Federation. He agrees to do it. Torres downloads and transmits him. The detected Starfleet ship is seen and is a design that is totally new. Its saucer section is shaped like an arrowhead, with four warp nacelles. It carries the NX Starfleet registry code of an experimental vessel. The Doctor materializes in its sickbay. The decor is a light cream color and the room is empty. He calls to anyone around but gets no answer. He queries the ship's computer and is very pleased to find that his transmission was successful; he is indeed aboard the target vessel, in the Alpha Quadrant. He further asks the ship's computer about the vessel's identity, and learns that its designation is the . Attempting to understand why the ship is deserted, he uses a wall comm panel to hail the bridge but receives no answer. He repeats the hail to anyone aboard but still receives no answer. He asks the computer if the comm system is working and it confirms that it is. "Then why can't I reach anyone?" he asks. It responds that communications have been restricted. Annoyed and confused, he searches sickbay. He finds a crewman dead on the floor. He also finds an Ensign, barely alive. Their uniforms are different from those of Voyager s crew. The ensign has sustained severe phaser burns. The Doctor manages to revive him and asks him what happened. His response, just before he dies, is that Romulans have taken over the ship. The Doctor looks at the corpse worriedly. Act Two On the Prometheus' bridge, Romulans man all stations. The female at helm control, named Nevala, reports to the male sitting in the Command chair that a Federation starship is approaching. The man angrily asks her why she did not mask their warp trail. She responds that she does not know how as this is an experimental vessel, which they seized only hours prior. "We should have left some of the crew alive," she grouses. The man, Rekar, orders shields raised. In sickbay, The Doctor confirms what the dead ensign told him, 27 Romulans are aboard and all Starfleet personnel are dead. He then asks the computer about the ship itself. He learns the ship is a dedicated warship, an experimental deep-space tactical prototype. It is equipped with technologies that Starfleet is experimenting with including regenerative shielding, ablative armor and "multi-vector assault mode." He asks the computer what that is but learns that he needs level-4 clearance to access that information. The approaching Federation starship arrives and engages the Prometheus. On the Prometheus bridge, the Romulan commander orders the "multi-vector assault mode" engaged. The woman at the helm does so. The lighting on the bridge (and in sickbay, much to The Doctor's surprise) turns blue. The computer counts down from ten to one, the time of what it terms "auto-separation." The ship separates into three sections: the saucer and two stardrives, all battle-ready and warp-capable. In effect, the one ship becomes a small squadron. Rekar orders the Prometheus to engage the other Federation ship, the . The three sections surround and attack the Bonchune disabling it, during the battle the Prometheus bridge takes a hit and a Romulan hijacker is badly injured. As the three sections reform, Rekar orders the injured Romulan taken to sickbay. The Doctor asks the computer if he can access the comm to communicate with another vessel. The computer tells him he needs level-4 clearance for that. He looks exasperated but his look changes to alarm as he hears footsteps approaching outside. Nevala enters sickbay with her injured hijacker. The Doctor immediately puts on his best bedside manner. She is instantly suspicious, demanding to know who activated him. He lies that she did when she walked through the door. She is still suspicious because he is, after all, a Starfleet program. He assures her his primary directive is to treat anyone requiring it, Federation citizen or not, friend or enemy. She situates the injured Romulan on a bio-bed and leaves sickbay. As soon as she has gone, The Doctor asks the computer if he can access the ship's EMH. The computer confirms he can, and he does. This EMH is a Mark II, as opposed to a Mark I, The Doctor's designation. He appears and gives the standard EMH greeting, asking for the nature of the medical emergency. When he sees The Doctor however, his manner changes to shock and anger. "What the hell are you doing in my sickbay?!" he demands. Act Three The Mark II stands in sickbacy regarding The Doctor with contempt, calling him an inferior EMH program, much to The Doctor's chagrin, and tries to hail security. The Doctor immediately stops him and explains the situation of the Prometheus and of his own ship, Voyager. The Mark II's contempt quickly changes to fear and he immediately turns himself off. Exasperated, The Doctor reactivates him. With a forceful tone, he convinces his reluctant counterpart to help him take back the ship from the Romulans. He asks if the Federation is at war with the Romulans. The Mark II responds that they are not and the Romulans have had nothing to do with the Federation's war with the Dominion. Confused, The Doctor asks who the Dominion is but the Mark II tells him that it is a long story. They begin to treat the injured Romulan together. Voyager holds position while the crew awaits The Doctor's return. Janeway and Chakotay write letters to their loved ones, though they know that The Doctor's return will not necessarily mean establishing a communications link with Starfleet. Paris has been assigned to sickbay until The Doctor's return as he is the only other trained medic aboard Voyager. The Prometheus heads for Romulan space at warp speed. The Mark II informs The Doctor that the ship is capable of a cruising speed of warp 9.9 and no other ship in Starfleet can do this. Thus, there is no chance any Starfleet ship can intercept and rescue them meaning that they are on their own. Both EMH programs come up with a plan to take back the ship. They will release an anesthetic into the ventilation system. They choose to use neurozine gas, because it vaporizes easily. The Mark II is to go into a Jefferies tube to prepare to release the gas, while The Doctor will go to the bridge to unlock the environmental controls to allow the gas to permeate throughout the ship without the computer sounding an alarm. The Mark II reminds him of the Romulans on the bridge but the Doctor responds that he has experience dealing with hostile alien takeovers and he will manage. They move to enact the plan. The Doctor arrives on the bridge and informs the Romulans that he is there to scan them for a virus called the Terothka virus, lying that the Romulan brought to sickbay has it. They are at first reluctant but a description of the painful symptoms by The Doctor, severe stomach cramps and a terrible rash, change their minds. Rekar orders a course change. They were previously headed for Romulus but he has decided that they should instead rendezvous with the Tal Shiar, the intelligence service of the Romulan Star Empire. The others object and begin to argue with Rekar. During the argument The Doctor, pretending to scan them, surreptitiously attempts to access environmental controls. Rekar notices him and accosts him. Rekar then checks his scanner and sees that he has not scanned anything, his plan has been foiled. On Voyager, Seven of Nine enters astrometrics to find Torres there. She sees that Torres is making recalibrations to the interface between the ship's transceivers and the relay network. She bluntly tells Torres, "State your reasons for making these modifications." Exasperated, Torres tells her that the way she speaks to other crewmembers is unacceptable. She is rude, she never says "please" or "thank you," she carries an insulting air of superiority, she orders people around, even senior officers including the captain and first officer and she does things without permission or clearance. She advises her to "try to remember we're not just a bunch of drones." As Seven considers these comments a transmission comes through. A humanoid alien's image appears on the lab's viewscreen. The alien is wearing an armored helmet and an armored mask that covers his nose and mouth. He gruffly demands their identity. Torres identifies herself and Voyager. The man angrily tells them that the network is in fact, owned by the Hirogen. Torres apologizes and explains that they thought the network was abandoned. She attempts to explain why they are using it but he is not interested in her explanation and orders them to terminate their link before ending his communication. Act Four The Doctor is being interrogated by Rekar, who believes that The Doctor is either a spy or saboteur. Rekar does not believe a hologram to be capable of performing such action independently and he demands to know who is operating him. The Doctor is not intimidated. Nevana enters and reports that she has found the transmission log that shows when The Doctor came aboard. She notes that the transmission that brought him onboard has a Starfleet signature. The log does not indicate its origin or who sent it so they demand this information from The Doctor. He tells them part of the truth, that he was sent from the Delta Quadrant. Rekar and Nevala do not believe him and decide that stronger action is necessary. They will extract all his algorithms and analyze his subroutines individually. This action would severely damage or destroy his holomatrix, killing him. However they do not get beyond talking about it as they suddenly begin to cough and gag before collapsing, unconscious. The Mark II materializes. He has succeeded in releasing the neurozine gas into the ventilation system. The Doctor asks him how he did this, since he did not succeed in opening the ventilation system. The Mark II, with great bravado and melodrama, recounts his actions. First, he accessed the main computer and simulated a ship-wide bio-hazard. This caused the computer to open the system automatically, allowing him to release the neurozine into it. Their next step is to get to the bridge and turn the ship around. However, the Mark II agitatedly points out that there are only four people in all of Starfleet capable of flying this top secret ship and they are all dead. As he operates controls that transfer them both to the bridge, he tells The Doctor that he has no subroutines that will help them fly it. They are running out of time as the Prometheus is fast approaching Romulan space. On the bridge, The Doctor finds a way to make the ship slow from warp speed but his method causes a warp core overload. Fortunately, he manages to stop the overload before a warp core breach occurs. However after one disaster was averted, sensors indicate that three Romulan warbirds are headed straight toward them. Meanwhile on Voyager, Seven and Torres work to reestablish the link with the Hirogen communications network in the astrometrics lab. Janeway has joined them to help with their work. Before they can finish, the Hirogen male appears again on the viewscreen. He introduces himself as Idrin and angrily reminds them of his initial warning to leave the network alone. Janeway tries to get him to listen, explaining that they are using it to get a message to their people but he is uninterested. He again proceeds to jam their link. He suddenly convulses and screams with pain, as an energy discharge moves over his face and body. He collapses out of view and the link is restored. Janeway, shocked, demands to know what happened. Seven nonchalantly explains that she shocked him with a feedback surge along the link. Torres asks Seven if she killed him but Seven assures them that the shock was mild and he will recover. Defending herself, she tells Janeway that he was not responding to diplomacy. Janeway orders them to keep watching for The Doctor's return and to alert her if the Hirogen troubles them again. With a stern look at Seven, she leaves the astrometrics lab. After she leaves Torres tells Seven that she approved of her action and Seven thanks her casually. Aboard the Prometheus, The Doctor and the Mark II try to get the ship moving again but without success. A hail comes from one of the warbirds. Keeping the viewscreen off, the Doctor answers, trying to fool them into thinking that he is the Romulan commander - he fails miserably. The warbirds open fire on the ship. The Prometheus s regenerative shields rapidly begin to fail as the two holograms do not have the required expertise to operate them properly. Sensors detect more ships approaching. The holograms are relieved to discover that the new ships are Starfleet vessels. The ships, two vessels and one vessel, are seen approaching at warp speed. They slow and join the fight but the holograms' relief quickly changes to horror when the Starfleet ships, instead of attacking the warbirds, fire on the Prometheus. The attempt to hijack the ship has been discovered by Starfleet Command, who will not allow this to happen. The Starfleet ships are under orders to destroy the Prometheus if necessary. Act Five The Mark II tries to hail the Starfleet ships but the Romulans hijackers scrambled the comm frequencies, making this impossible. The two holograms are left with no choice but to defend themselves and prove that the ship is no longer under enemy control by attacking the Warbirds. The Doctor sends the Mark II to the tactical station and instructs him to start shooting. He does but fails to set a target first. The torpedo he fires, without a set target, misses two of the three warbirds and instead hits a Defiant-class ship that crosses its path. The Doctor angrily shouts at him that he has to set a target first. The Mark II bemoans that he is going to die and leans sadly on the tactical console. However, as luck has it, he leans on the control that activates the multi-vector assault mode. The Prometheus again separates into its three battle-ready components. The computer requests an attack pattern and The Doctor uncertainly asks for 'attack pattern alpha'. The computer accepts the command and requests a target. The two holograms exchange a tense, hopeful look and both answer "Romulans!" The three sections attack a warbird. With the computer in control, the power of the vessel is very effectively demonstrated against the targeted ship. The warbird is quickly destroyed and the other warbirds retreat. The Doctor and the Mark II grandiosely congratulate each other before being interrupted by two heavily-armed Starfleet security officers being beamed aboard. In Voyager s astrometrics lab, Seven of Nine detects a transmission coming through the relay network, from the Alpha quadrant. She informs Torres that the transmission is holographic. Torres immediately tells her to transfer it to sickbay and alerts Captain Janeway. Janeway, Chakotay and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok arrive in sickbay, joining Seven and Torres as The Doctor materializes. Janeway asks him if he completed the mission. He proudly states that he has. He then gently informs Janeway that he spoke with Starfleet Command. They had declared Voyager lost but he informed them otherwise, telling them that the ship is very much intact, and the crew is searching for a way to return. The Doctor conveys a message from Starfleet that they have immediately begun to seek a way to retrieve them and will not stop until they succeed in doing so. Janeway emotionally remarks that 60,000 light years seems much closer now. Memorable quotes "What did you feed them anyway?" "Rodeo Red's Red-Hot, Rootin'-Tootin' Chili." :- Neelix telling Tom Paris what he fed the crew "I'm a doctor, not a commando!" :- EMH Mark II "I'm as close to a sentient life-form as any hologram could hope to be; I socialize with the crew, fraternize with aliens, I've even had sexual relations." "Sex?! How's that possible? We're not equipped with--''" "''Let's just say I made an addition to my program." "Maybe before you leave... you could download those subroutines into my database?" :- The Doctor and EMH Mark II "... However, I found something disturbing in his blood work. It seems hes been exposed to a nasty strain of the Torothka Virus, and if he was, you may all have been. I've come to run some scans." "No one here is sick!" "Not yet. I understand the stomach cramps are unbearable, although some say that the rash is worse." "Conduct your scans." :- The Doctor and Rekar "What else have you done to this ship? I will deactivate you unless you start answering my questions." "If I answer them you'll very likely deactivate me anyway, so I fail to see the point." ... "Tell me who is operating your program. Is it someone on this ship? A Starfleet crewmember we missed, or one of my own men?" "Paranoia is a way of life for you, isn't it?" :- Rekar and The Doctor "I'm a pilot, Harry, not a doctor!" :- Tom Paris "You may have noticed that some of the crew seem a bit...on edge, when you're around." "I was Borg - I elicit apprehension." "No, that's not what I mean. We're not afraid you're going to assimilate us, we're just not used to...you just...''you're rude." "''I am rude..." "Yes! Yes, you order people around, you do things without permission, and whether you realize it or not, you come off as a little insulting. You don't even say 'please' or thank you ." :- B'Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine "Trapped, in the Jefferies tube, alone, nowhere to run. His smug comrade captured by Romulans. EMH Mark II had to improvise!" :- EMH Mark II, to The Doctor "You know, you really should keep a personal log; why bore others needlessly?" :- The Doctor, to the EMH Mark II after curtly stopping his tale of how he had to 'improvise' "I warned you!" "I apologize for our intrusion - allow me to explain..." "No explanation!" "Your relay network gave us the unique opportunity to communicate woth our people - they are very far away; we're expecting a message back from them!" "All messages will be intercepted!" "There must be some room for negotiation - is there anything you might accept in exchange for... (the Hirogen screams in agony as bolts of energy discharges spread all over his body) :- Idrin and Captain Janeway "What happened?" "I generated a feedback surge along our sensor link." (The captain and engineer are both in shock, mouths wide open) "You killed him?" "It was a mild shock - he will recover." "And when he does?!" "He wasn't responding to diplomacy." (Incredulous)"Is the sensor link stable?" "Yes, Captain." "Let me know if our friend gives us any more trouble." :- Janeway, Seven of Nine, and B'Elanna Torres "Mild shock? Not bad!" "Thank you." :- Torres and Seven of Nine "Beep beep beep, beep beep beep? I've never heard that one before." :- EMH Mark II "Stop breathing down my neck!" "My breathing is merely a simulation." "So is my neck. Stop it anyway!" :- The Doctor and EMH Mark II "What are they doing?!" "Firing on us!" "They must think Romulans are on board!" "They're right''!" :- '''EMH Mark II' and The Doctor "My brilliant existence cut short... No time to explore the universe... No time to smell the roses... No time for... sex..." :- EMH Mark II "The secondary gyrodyne relays in the propulsion field inter-matrix have just depolarized." "In English!" "I'm just reading what it says here!" :- EMH Mark II and The Doctor "What are you waiting for? Shoot. Shoot!" "There are so many controls. "Find the one that says fire and push it!" "It's not working. It says here the phasers are off-line." "Well then fire a torpedo!" (EMH Mark II fires a torpedo which hits one of the Defiant-class vessels) "You hit the wrong ship." "It wasn't my fault!" "Well then whose fault was it, the torpedo's? You're supposed to tell it what to do!" :- The Doctor and EMH Mark II "60,000 light years... seems a little bit closer today." :- Captain Janeway, after being told The Doctor's message Background Information * Robert Picardo made an uncredited contribution to the script of this episode: "Over the years, I've pitched many jokes - many of which got in the show, some that didn't - but my favorite exchange that I have ever gotten into a show was in 'Message in a Bottle.' In the scene with Andy Dick's character EMH Mach-2... and my scripted line was "Stop breathing down my neck." I remember calling Brannon and suggesting the following two rejoinders: EMH Mach-2 says, "My breathing is merely a simulation." To which the Doctor replies, "So is my neck. Stop it anyway." I thought it was a good example of a Niles/Frasier, one-upmanship." (Star Trek: Voyager Companion) * Voyager was officially declared lost fourteen months before the events of this episode, which is approx. at the beginning of season 3. * The Doctor's message at the end of this episode seems to suggest that the Romulan Telek R'Mor from did not, or could not, in fact make arrangements to send Voyager's personal letters to their families in 2371 after his death in 2367, which would have informed Starfleet of the ship's location in the Delta Quadrant. * The Doctor's retort to Rekar's threat of de-activation - since he would be "killed" whether he assisted the Romulans or not, he had no intention of helping them - is the same explaination Spock gave to Sela in a similar situation in . * Although the Dominion is referenced in several other episodes, this is the only one to reference the Dominion War and the only direct mention of the Dominion on the series. This makes sense, since Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant long before the start of the Dominion war, remained there for its duration, and did not return until after it had ended. * The Doctor does not seem to know about the Dominion, however the Federation were aware of their existence since mid-2370 (in ), and they were encountered in and , months before Voyager's departure. It can be assumed that EMH programs possibly weren't programmed with this information, seemingly unnecessary at the time for medical personnel. * Tiny Ron previously played Maihar'du in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * There was some confusion during the production of "Message in a Bottle" concerning the registry of the Prometheus. According to Michael Okuda, he had used the number NX-74913 on all the internal displays and the ship's dedication plaque. However, the Foundation Imaging FX artists did not get the memo and used the number 59650 instead. Although Okuda's number did appear on screen, the Foundation number was much more visible. * This episode marks the first appearance of the new ''First Contact'' style Starfleet uniform on the series (unless you count the "flashbacks" in ), which had been introduced the previous year on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. From this point on, all Starfleet characters in the Alpha Quadrant wear this style of uniform, although the Voyager crew themselves continue to wear the old style. * When talking with the EMH Mark II, the Doctor says that he has, at one point, engaged in sexual relations. This presumably refers to his relationship with Denara Pel, a Vidiian whom the Doctor treated in , as she was the only woman with whom the Doctor was shown to have had a romantic relationship up to this point. It is possible, however, that he is referring his holographic wife he created in . * One of the pieces of advanced medical equipment was a homage to Dr. McCoy's tools, which were often nothing more than machined pieces of metal. * The Starfleet task force destroys a Warbird for the first time on screen. * Given the information provided by the EMH Mark II, this episode appears to take place before , as the EMH Mark II mentions that Romulans have not taken a side in the Dominion War and the Starfleet-Romulan-Klingon alliance has not yet formed. * The two Starfleet officers beaming over to the bridge of the Prometheus at the end of the episode are played by two regular DS9 extras. This is probably because, unlike the Voyager extras, they were fitted with the latest Starfleet uniforms, introduced in First Contact. They carried Voyager style compression phaser rifles, one of the few times Alpha Quadrant personnel are seen with the weapons. * Harry's failure to successfully program a replacement EMH in this episode would be reversed just a season later in the episode . It is never made clear how Harry gained the knowledge to so quickly succeed with the Crell Moset hologram where he had struggled and failed with the EMH replacement. Perhaps his failure in this episode motivated him to rapidly increase his knowledge of holoprogramming. *It seems that the EMH Mark II has the ability to deactivate himself, while Voyager's EMH had to be reprogrammed in order to do so. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Hirogen on the series. * As of this episode, the Doctor becomes the first member of the Voyager crew to return to the Alpha Quadrant in the 24th century. He did this again in to heal Dr. Lewis Zimmerman. In the entire crew returned to Earth, but to the year 1996. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 4.7, catalog number VHR 4628, *As part of the VOY Season 4 DVD collection Links and references Guest stars *Judson Scott as Rekar *Valerie Wildman as Nevala Special guest star *Andy Dick as the EMH Mark II Co-stars *Tony Sears as the ''Prometheus'' officer *Tiny Ron as Idrin *Majel Barrett as the computer voice References ablative armor; ; Almak; Alpha Quadrant; American cuisine; anesthetic; anesthazine; antacid; astrometrics; axonol; biofilter; ''Bonchune'', USS; chicken salad; Comparative Alien Physiology; compression phaser rifle; coordinates; datastream; ; Dominion; Emergency Medical Hologram; Emergency Medical Hologram Replacement Program; English language; exoscalpel; Gray's Anatomy; gyrodyne relay; heartburn; Hirogen; Hirogen communications network; jalapeño; Johnson, Mark; leech; McCoy, Leonard; mobile emitter; multi-vector assault mode; ; neurozine; Ohio; optronic data stream; osteogenic stimulator; ''Prometheus'', USS; ; psychotropic agent; regenerative shield; Rodeo Red's Red-Hot, Rootin'-Tootin' Chili; Romulans; scalpel; sickbay; ''Spector'', USS; Starfleet Headquarters; Starfleet uniform (2373); Tal'Shiar; Terothka virus; Terrilium plague; thrombic modulator; thrust initiator; ''T'Met'', IRW; warbird Other references Antares sector; Berman, Rick; Beta Antares; Beta Antares Ship Yards; dedication plaque; registry; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Ops; Starfleet R & D; Starfleet Science Ops; Starfleet Tactical Ops; Taylor, Jeri; Braga, Brannon; Lauritson, Peter; Howard, Merri; Menosky, Joe; Biller, Ken; Farrell, J.P.; Yacobian, Brad; Fleck, Jerry; Simmons, Adele; Fukai, Arlene; Genovese, Cosmo; DeMeritt, Michael; Overdiek, Diane; Davis, Meril; Rush, Marvin; Peets, Bill; Eyslee, Bob; Bernard, Alan; Brownfield, Dick; Stimson, Mark; James, Richard; Dorton, Louise; Berry, Greg; Hooper, Greg; Sternbach, Rick; Okuda, Michael; Spencer, Kim; Drapanas, Wendy; Curry, Dan; Suskin, Mitch; Burgess, Randy; Betts, Ben; Djanrelian, Jon; Smutko, Alex; Westmore, Mike; Blackman, Bob; Agalsoff, Greg; chief of staff; Roddenberry, Gene; Shakespeare, William |next= }} de:Flaschenpost es:Message in a Bottle fr:Message in a Bottle ja:VOY:プロメテウスの灯を求めて nl:Message in a Bottle Category:VOY episodes